secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Valkyrie Alliance
The Valkyrie Alliance is one of the aged armies on the Teen Grid today. The Valkyrie Alliance(or VA) was the successor of Dragon Honor Army, which was created by LEO Damone. LEO Damone is still the Commander of VA, although, Vattic Gray, who is also a Commander, is seemingly more active than Damone. Early History The Valkyrie Alliance is the successor of Dragon Honor Army. DHA, as it is commonly called, was a faction created by LEO Damone soon after he joined Second Life. After some time of fierce fighting and brutal battles, DHA was destroyed and disbanded by New Rome and other opposing factions which had infiltrated DHA. With DHA destroyed Damone was now out on an army. In hopes of reorganizing ranks and starting anew, Damone created the Valkyrie Alliance in the Summer of 2006. Although Dragon Honor Army was a rather relaxed army, Damone planned on going much further with the Valkyrie Alliance. History VA, in its rising state, had control of three major plots, the Monolith Complex, the Leviathan Compound, and the much smaller Ageis Outpost. As with the DHA, the VA's primary opponent was the army of New Rome. After nearly a year of fighting, The Monolith Complex and the Ageis Outpost were lost, and VA entered into a transitional period of dormancy. VA had only one major parcel known as Leviathan, which would become VA's home for several years. VA began to reform itself, recruiting new officers and many new soldiers. The Leviathan Compound was originally a medium-sized plot in northern Mizithra, but quickly grew to encompass nearly every square meter of Mizithra, and from that point was simply known as the Mizithra Base. For most of VA's existence, they were allied with the grid power known as Black Talon. During the Spring of 2008, VA became Black Talon's strongest and most reliable ally in the quest to take down the powers of New Rome, Army of the Sith Republic, Ne'tra, and British Military. VA led an overwhelmingly successful campaign for over almost a year. In November of 2008 came the second major reformation program in Valkyrie history. By this time, the army had become flooded with new recruits with little skill due to the poor training program of the time. From January to early March of 2009, VA performance dropped significantly. Quarrels between the veteran officers and the newer members caused widespread unrest, amidst difficult challenges from the group's opponents. In late March of 2009 the Valkyrie Alliance had started to recover, but continued internal struggles and enourmous conflicts with its opposition proved too much to overcome. The chain of command slowly started to crumble, with LEO Damone fighting Linden Labs over his account and the various Valkyrie officers unable to maintain order in his absence. The final blow was dealt with the banning of LEO's account. Without the head of command, the entire chain fell to pieces. By early summer 2009, with almost all members and the primary base in Mizithra gone, Valkyrie was no more. Rank Structure Below are the ranks of the Valkyrie Alliance. Neophyte Neophyte is the lowest rank in the Valkyrie Alliance. They make up a majority of the front line force and are generally used as cannon fodder. Generally they do not have much say in the policies of VA or anything of the like. Marine Marine is the rank which follows Neophyte. Those Neophytes that prove themselves as adept fighters are granted the rank of Marine. Marines have the right to organize small surgical strikes on an enemy fortification during a battle with the approval of a Sergeant or above. SpecOps SpecOps are the 6th in command special forces of VA. They have proven themselves as naturally adept fighters as well as tactically intelligent fighters. They have the rights to participate in all Black Ops activities and missions. Sergeant Sergeants are 5th in command in the rank structure of VA. They are elite members of the Valkyrie Alliance who have shown themselves in experience and loyalty in the Valkyrie Alliance. They have the right to organize assemblies, approve raids, and enforce the policies of the Valkyrie Alliance. Zealot Zealots (zel-aught) are 4th in command above Sergeants. Zealots are the generals of the Valkyrie Alliance. They are highly experienced members who have proved their loyalty time and time again. They have the rights to call assemblies, organize assaults, and speak on behalf of the entire army. Captain Captains are 3rd in command of the Valkyrie Alliance. They are the elite of the elite in VA. They are the generals that fight with undying loyalty and incredible experience. These "Pariahs" of common armies are held in the highest regard within Valkyrie. They have the rights to do almost anything for our cause. Field Commander These are the 2nd in command officers of the Valkyrie Alliance. They are the elite of those that are the elite of the elite. Their knowledge in tactics is astounding. Their fighting is exceptional. They have proven their undying loyalty countless times. They have the power to do most anything in the Valkyrie Alliance. Division Leader The Division Leader is the co-1st in command of the Valkyrie Alliance. They have virtually the same powers as the commander and assist the commanders in most everything in the Valkyrie Alliance. Commander The Commander is the leader of the Valkyrie Alliance. They have absolute authority. Current Hierarchy The Hierarchy of VA includes the Zealots, Captains, Field Commanders, Division Leaders, and Commanders of the Valkyrie Alliance. The current occupations of those positions are listed below: :*Commander: Vattic Gray, LEO Damone. :*Division Leader: Steven Wilberg, Choobs Gatter. :*Field Commander:Rj Pizzicato. :*Captain: Spartan Bikcin, Adam2436 Gontineac, Guille Meili :*Zealot : RC Adamski Current Status Valkyrie Alliance is currently disbanned due to LEO Damone and Vattic Grays Leave. Foreign Policy Below are the enemies and allies of the Valkyrie Alliance. Enemies These are all of the armies that the Valkyrie Alliance has harmful intentions towards: :*Army of the Sith Republic :*New Rome :*11th Sentry :*Sentry of Ashes Allies These are all of the armies which have diplomatic ties to the Valkyrie Alliance: :*Bloodline Media The Valkyrie Alliance has a few areas where it may be found on the web: * http://web.me.com/brandon639/Valkyrie_Alliance/Welcome.html * http://valhallanews.webs.com/ These sites are currently out of date and are awaiting updating. Below can be found the short Machiminima. Keep in mind the Video was made a fairly long time ago. 93S-pX7ajl8 Category: Teen SL Category: Military Category: Military Groups Category:Teen Grid Groups